You Belong to us
by LadyElena17
Summary: Its just after Stefan leaves with Klaus. Elena goes to Forks under a new name bella swan. where she is stalked by the cullens. a week later she has to to go back to Mystic falls for trip and finds out Klaus and Stefan have return to Mystic Falls...
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong with us**

**Crossover: Twilight/Vampire Diaries**

_**Summary: What if Elena left Mystic Falls when Damon was cured and Stefan left? What if she left to live in Forks under a new name? What if she had two different kinds of vampires who want her?**_

**Chapter 1**

Dear Diary,

My name is Elena Gilbert. I used to live in Mystic Falls, Viringia, but now I live in Forks, Washington as Bella Swan. You may ask why I left Mystic Falls. It's because my birth father is dead, so is my aunt and my ex-boyfriend left me for original vampires.

Yes, I did change my name to Bella Swan. After Stefan left with Klaus, I decided to live with my Uncle Charlie under a new name.

Where no one can find me. NOT EVEN Damon SALVATORE! I just started school yesterday. There this family called the Cullens and they are very different. Wonder what they are? Thank god, I still have my vervain necklace.

I finish writing in my journal and then I put away.

_ Time School!_ I thought.

Second class of today was History_. I miss Alaric_, I thought. I had jasper hale in that class.

"Can anyone tell me who was the one general and one major of Civil War?" the teacher asked.

I raised my hand and so did Jasper Hale.

"Yes Ms. Swan."

"General Damon Salvatore and Major Jasper Whitlock." I answered. I knew this because of Damon Salvatore.

"How do yo know the first names?"

"One of my friends where I moved from he is related to Damon Salvatore." I lied but I knew it was the truth.

"Wow thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Can you tell me who general Salvatore lived with and who is love was?"

This was easy, "General Salvatore lived with his father and brother Stefan Salvatore in Mystic Falls, Virginia and his true love was Katherine Pierce."

**Jasper Hale P.O.V**

She was lying about how she knew. She looks lot like Katherine Pierce.

Bring goes the bell.

"Class, don't forget your trip to Mystic falls for two months. Also don't forget their having founder Months. So find something for the two months."

_I can wear my army uniform. Wonder what Ms. Swan is going to wear. _I thought.

I got my props and went to my family's table.

"jasper, I know you want to go to Mystic Falls. Don't worry Carlisle has figure it out." Alice said.

"what's that smell?" Emmett asked.

"Vervain." Edward answered.

We looked over to one of humans table.

"_Where did you get that necklace and ring?" Jessica asked._

"_Necklace has an herb in it called vervain and the ring I got from a boy before I left. He said the stone that is in the ring is called Lapos stone." Bella said._

"_What does vervain do?" Angela asked_

"_Vervain was used in 1864 to word off vampires."_

"_Vampires?" Lauren asked._

"_yes, it was said that in mystic falls that they locked up 29 people in a church and one including Damon Salvatore's true love. They burned it thinking they were vampires."_

"_Were they vampires?"_

"_Of course, they were. Didn't you here about people getting attack with blood gone in mystic falls."_

"_yes, but aren't we going to mystic falls for two months."_

"_Yeah, we are. I used to live there."_

"_Oh."_

"_hey angela."_

"_yeah bella."_

"_can I talk to you over there."_

"_sure."_

We stopped listening to them.

"She just told them about vampires." Rosalie said.

"yeah." Alice said.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

**Bring! Goes the bell for classes.**

Time for family studies.

**Elena P.O.V**

Time for Family studies. In that class I have Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. They are both really handsome.

**Edward Cullen's P.O.V**

She is beautiful. I want her as my mate. "jasper?" I whispered from my table where I was sitting with Angela Webber.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Never mind."

"Okay class. We are to talk about our family trees." The teacher said.

"Ms. Swan. What can you tell me about Jonathan Gilbert? See's that you are related to him?" the teacher continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Elena P.O.V**

"Jonathan Gilbert was making inventions for Mystic Falls Founders and it was said he was crazy." I answered.

"Why would say that?" the teacher asked.

"Because he thought vampires were real but help lock up 27 innocent people."

"Thank you."

**Bring!**

Next class, Gym! I can't wait! We were on the mats. I was doing flips.

"Bella!" Angela said.

"You should join cheerleading team." Jessica said.

"Yeah you should be captain." Lauren said.

"They are right." Coach Beavers said.

"I will."

"Our completion is in Mystic falls."

"Shoot! I'm mystic falls during that week and the next two months."

"It's okay all completions are there and games around there."

"Okay."

**Bring!**

Off to home.

**Meanwhile in Mystic Falls…**

**Jeremy P.O.V**

I knocked on the Elena's door.

"Elena! Can I come in?" I asked.

I opened to find her not there.

"Alaric!"

"Yeah! Jeremy!" Alaric asked.

"Where's Elena?"

"Probably at the boarding house."

"I will call there!"

I picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"_Hello?" Damon said._

"_Is Elena there, Damon?" I asked_

"_No, she is not. Jeremy. What's wrong?"_

"_We don't where she is?"_

"_She didn't come home."_

"_One seconded…" a pause._

"_She's not answering her phone."_

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone.

"She's not there." I said.

"Where could she be?" Alaric asked.

"No clue."

**Back in forks…**

**Elena's Pov**

After I came home! I saw my uncle Charlie talking to someone.

"Ch-Dad, who is this?" I asked.

"Bella this is Dr. Cullen." My uncle said.

"Nice to meet you." Cullen said.

"Same. Dad you to sign this." I said. I handed him the form.

"I will do it later."

"Okay."

My cell went off.

It said, '_Damon Salvatore'_

**Carlisle Pov**

_Wow, she is beautiful. Edward was right_, I thought.

"Thank you for letting me knows." Chief swan said.

"Your welcome. What kind of flower is that?" I said.

"It's not a flower. Its herb by the name Vervain."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I have to go." I left the swan household.

**Charlie Pov**

_That was weird, _I thought. I signed the permission form saying my niece can go to mystic falls for two months. It also asked if any parents/guardian could help out and I put my name down.

"Bella?" I asked.

"yes." She said.

"Can you come down?"

"okay." She came down.

"I'm going on the trip with you."

"Ok, but be careful."

"Ok. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. I'm cheer captain."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks you."

"It's 11:00pm"

"Night."

She went to bed and I called my deputy to tell him going on vacation and I went to bed too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Elena Pov**

_April 30 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today, I go through school wondering whats going to happen. I think the La push kids are shapeshifters because can't be werewolves who turn during a full moon. The cullens could be a different kind of vampire._

_ Great, I attract supernatural creatures. I miss my friends and family back in mystic falls._

_ Time for school_

I got to get ready for school.

"bella?" I heard uncle Charlie call me.

I put a robe on.

"yes."

"Jessica Stanley is here."

"okay. Send her up."

"hey bella." Jessica said.

"can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"yeah, why?"

"my name is not bella. It's Elena."

"it's beautiful name. why change it?"

"you know how I told you about vampires yesterday. They are real! Well I had to run from them and change my name."

"it doesn't matter to me."

"thanks."

She held something out.

"this is your cheerleading outfit. You were it today and during some of times at mystic falls."

I put it on. Wow!

**Meanwhile… in mystic falls.**

**Stefan Pov**

Good to be back in mystic falls. Only why tgat I'm back because I want to turn my Elena into a vampire. So she could be with me forever. Elijah and Klaus want her as well.

"what is it, Klaus?" I asked.

"Elena, I can't feel her anywhere in mystic falls." Klaus said.

"what?"

"she's not here."

_Where is my Elena? _I thought.

"she could come back." Elijah said.

"true."

**Back in forks…**

**Elena's Pov**

School's, okay but starting next week. I'm in mystic falls until the end of school and for the summer. I have cheerleading pratice today. Bell rang for home but for me. I have to go back to the gym and wait.

I put some music on it's a mixed song. I started to make steps up. As I finished. I heard clapping.

I looked over and saw the rest of cheerleading team.

"please ttell us that our dance for competion." One girl said.

"yes."

"it was wow." everyone answered.

"i was thinking at the ending will be a lift up."

"okay." They said.

"let's try out." One of the boys said.

We started from the top and we did it perfectly.

"okay. Who is going on the mystic falls trip?" I asked.

Everyone hands went up.

" we have time we will work through it together before the competition. Bye everyone."

Everyone left and then I left.

**Jasper Hale Pov**

_There she is. _I thought to Edward.

"hey bella." I said.

"hey jasper. What are you doing here, school ended an hour ago." She said.

"I want you to meet your new boyfriend."

"what?"

"Edward." His brother came over.

"hello my love." He said.

"I really have to go."

"no you are staying right here." I said.

"no, she not." I heard someone say.

"tyler, is that you?" bella asked.

"oh baby. I missed you." he said.

"what are you doing here?"

"my mother sent me to help explain about Founder's Months."

"oh."

"come on."

They left.

**Edward Pov**

I was so close to get her to come.

"Edward, didn't smell human." Jasper said.

"what is he?" I asked.

"don't know."

We left school.

Five minutes later, we were home.

"Carlisle." I said.

"Edward, where's bella?" Carlisle asked.

"someone stopped me from getting her."

"oh."

Jasper asked his question and Carlisle answered was werewolf.

I went to my room to listen to music.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Elena's Pov**

_Saturday May 1__st__ 2011_

_Dear diary, _

_ I feel weird like something is going to happen. I have felt this way since I lived in mystic falls. I thought I wouldn't feel it here. Guess I was wrong. Guess who is in Forks?_

_Tyler Lockwood! Yes, the boy who had crush on me. He saved me from two of the Cullen family yesterday. My theories were right the Cullens were a different kind of vampires and La Push kids are Shape shifters._

_Bye for now!_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I went to my computer and sent email to Bonnie's phone as well as Caroline's. The emails came back. Let's check Bonnies first…

_Elena,_

_ Where are you? Are you hurt?_

_-Bonnie_

Now Caroline's…

_Elena,_

_ Where are you? What's going on? We are so worried about you._

_-Caroline_

I sent them back saying that I was okay and not to worry about me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

All I did was clean, eat and read today.

(Bella. Are you here?) Charlie home.

(Yeah!) I said.

(Bella the Cullens invited us to dinner)

(What.)

(Yeah, you want to go.)

(No, but you can go)

(Nope you are coming with me)

They put him under their spell. No!

(Put this on) he held up a very sexy dress.

(No, I won't wear it)

(Yes, you will)

(I can't go. I have a date) I continued, (Tyler Lockwood from Mystic Falls)

(He can go with us)

I knocked him out and remember a spell Bonnie taught me to do. When someone is being controlled.

I did it. It worked I put him to bed and went to bed myself.

**Meanwhile in Mystic Falls…**

**Damon's Pov**

_Where is Elena? I miss her. I can't believe she kissed me, _I thought.

(Klaus, what are you doing here.) I asked him.

(Wondering where Ms. Elena might be. She's not at home.) He asked.

(I don't know where she is.)

(Guess she will come home soon)

(Yeah)

(Come on Damon; join your brother and us. You can have her too)

(Never! When Elena returns she will never be with you. I will protect her)

I left the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Elena Pov**

_May 2__nd__ 2011_

_Dear diary, _

_ Tomorrow, I will be back in mystic falls. There I will be known as Elena Gilbert again. Damon is going to be mad at me for leaving. _

_I hope I get chosen fore queen for pageant. Wonder what going to happen for Cheerleading Competition. _

_I hope Stefan's not there._

_Bye fore now_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

I put my diary away. I grabbed my 1864 dresses and pageant dress and put into my luggage. Then I put my cheerleader uniform in after it. Then put the rest of my clothes in.

The grabbed my pj's for those weeks I will be there. Also dresses for the parties.

Now I had everything.

I called Angela, Jessica and Laruen about shopping.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Now ere are in the car to go to a dress store.

(Elena,) Lauren said.

(Yeah) I said.

(Why are we going to a dress store?) Angela asked.

(You need dresses for the parties they have during the Founders Months.)

(Oh.) Jessica said.

(Elena, are you staying in mystic falls.)

(Yeah. I am because of what's going on in forks.)

(Do you think we could go to school with you?)

(Our school is moving to mystic falls)

(So we are staying there.)

(Yeah in dorms where we go to school)

(Cool!) Jessica said.

**Meanwhile in Mystic falls…**

**Alaric Pov**

_Where is Elena? _I thought. Im supposed to be watching her and her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Elena Pov**

_May 3__rd__ 2011_

_Dear diary,_

_ Today is the day; I go back to Mystic Falls. My brother will be there._

_What if Stefan is there?_

_What if something happens?_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

I closed my journal and went to finish packing my hair and make-up stuff. Once I finish my packing, I went downstairs with my bags and to eat breakfast and wait for Uncle Charlie to come down.

Ten minutes later, he came down with his bags. He ate breakfast and then we left for the school.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When we got to the school, everyone was there. The cheerleading team was waiting for me. They came up to be. My team and I went to checking for the students. Where my uncle Charlie went to the parents/teachers sign in.

(Cheerleading and football team on first) a teacher said.

My team and I went on the bus. They called the next people on the bus. When the buses were filled we were on our way to mystic falls.

**Meanwhile in Mystic Falls… **

**Klaus Pov**

We were walking around in mystic falls, when Stefan came up to me and Elijah and said, (we are going to have some visitors coming into the town)

(And.) my brother said.

(And I checked the list of students who are coming and guess who name was on the list)

(Who.) I said.

(Elena.) He said.

(What school.)

(Forks High)

I started to walk away from the spot I was standing in.

(Where are you going?) My brother asked.

(To the gilberts) I answered.

They followed me to then house.

(Ill go in.) Stefan said.

**Stefan Pov**

I knocked on the door and Jeremy opened the door. He asked, (Stefan, what are you doing here.)

(Where's Elena.) I asked.

(I don't know)

(Okay, bye.)

(Bye.) He closed the door and I walked towards Klaus and Elijah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Elena Pov**

Nine hours later, we were finally in mystic falls. I went to my carry-on and pulled out my vervain necklace and put it on. We got off the buses and went to the people that we are staying with. Of course Im staying with my brother. Our uncle will be there too.

(Welcome to Mystic Falls! Where is Miss Elena Gilbert?) Asked Mrs. Lockwood.

Everyone looked confused.

I walked forward and said, (here I am.)

(We've been looking for you)

Tyler walked up to me and gave me a hug.

(I was staying with my uncle)

(Okay)

She talked about Founders Months and about the pageant. We left with the people that we are living with.

**Jeremy Pov**

_My sister is home! My uncle is here too! _ I thought.

(Elena, why did you leave?) I asked.

(I couldn't handle why Stefan left) she said.

(Stefan's back)

(What.)

(Yeah, he's back.)

She froze.

**Meanwhile with Stefan, Klaus and Elijah…**

**Elijah Pov**

We were sitting in the place where we are living right now.

(I was thinking we should compel the mayor wife. To assign partners for the traditional dance.) Klaus said.

(Why.) I asked.

(So, one of us could dance with her and then take her.)

(Okay.) Stefan said.

(But whom.)

(Someone would have to be able to get hold of her after the voting/party and also the parade. And bring her here.) Klaus said.

(You should do it Klaus) I said.

(Okay.)

We walked out our place and headed for Lockwood's household. We knocked on the door and Mrs. Lockwood opened it and said, (Elijah, what are you doing here.)

(Can we come in?) I asked.

(Of course come in)

We came into the house. Klaus compelled her to put him on the list for escorts and to put him with Elena.

Then we left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Elena Pov**

_May 11/2011_

_Dear diary,_

_First night in mystic falls. Its okay, but Stefan's here in mystic falls. I hope Klaus and Elijah are not here. Gotta go Jeremy is calling me._

_/_

I closed my diary and went downstairs. When I came down stairs I sawn my friends Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and of course Damon.

(Hey guys.) I said.

They hugged me.

(Why did you leave?) Damon asked me.

(I was scared.)

(Its okay, but now your back.)

(Yeah.)

(We have some bad news.) Alaric said as he came into the room.

(What.) I said.

(Klaus and Elijah are in town.)

_Great, _I thought.

(What are you thinking Elena?) Bonnie asked me.

(That's just great. What are we going to do?) I said.

(We are going to keep you away from them.) Caroline said.

(Okay.)

My phone rang…

_(Hello.) I said._

_(Elena, time for practice.) Jessica said._

_(Okay.)_

I hung up my phone and went straight to my bag. I was about to leave when Damon stopped me.

(Where are you going?) He asked me as I touch the door handle.

(Practice.) I said.

(Practice for what.) Caroline asked.

(Cheerleading.)

(Cheerleading. Of course.) Bonnie said.

(Bye.)

I was about to go, then Alaric stopped me. And he said, (you can't go alone.)

(But who's going with you.) Jeremy said.

(I will.) Damon said as he followed me out the door.

**Meanwhile with cheerleading team…**

**Elena's Pov**

When Damon and I got to the fitness room, I said, (hey everyone)

(Hey) everyone said back.

Damon stand by the wall. While I worked with my team. An hour later, we were finished practice and they had left. Damon and I were walking out and we were stopped by Stefan.

(Elena, your back. I missed you.) He said to me as he came up.

(Stefan, what are you doing back in mystic falls?) I asked.

(I came back for you.)

(What.)

(Yes, I came back because I love you.)

(Elena, we have to go home.) Damon said.

(Okay.)

We left Stefan standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Elena's Pov**

_May 12/ 2011_

_Dear diary,_

_ Today is the day to practice for the founders' pageant. Can't wait! Damon is going to drop me off!_

_Gotta go! _

I closed my diary. Time to go downstairs. I saw the Cullens in my house. And I asked, (how did you get in here.)

(Your brother let us in) Cullen #1 said.

(Get out.)

A knock at the door and I went to the door and opened it.

(Damon, help me.) I said to him.

(What is it, Elena.) Damon asked,

(Get them out of here. Their vampires.)

(Okay.) He vamped out. I love his vampire teeth. (Get out) he yelled at the Cullens.

(What is he?) Cullen #2 asked.

(Tradional vamp.) Dr. Cullen said.

(Major Jasper Whitlock.) Damon said.

(General Damon Salvatore.) Jasper Whitlock said.

(What are you doing here, hurting my mate?) He said.

(Your mate.) Rose Hale said.

(Yes, im his mate.) I said.

(Darling, we have to go.)

(Okay.) I said as we walked outside and walked over to his car and leaving the Cullens behind.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

When we got to the place where the pageant will be. We went inside and Damon tighten his hold on me. I asked him, (what is it.)

(Look over there.) He said.

I saw Stefan, Klaus and Elijah were staring at me and Damon. The late mayors wife came in said, (this pageant will be a bit different than the last one.)

(How.) Caroline asked.

(Instead of you picking your partners. We picked them for you.)

_What. _I thought.

(Here are your partners. Elena Gilbert with… Klaus. Caroline Forbes with… Tyler Lockwood.) She said. It went on and on. When she finished out partners were in front of us.

_Great, _I thought.

(Let's start.) Mrs. Lockwood said.

I faced Klaus. Then the music came on. We bowed, then our left hand went up and we circle each other, we did the same with right but a different way. After while we got the rest of the dance.

(Done for today.) Mrs. Lockwood said.

I went up to Damon and I kissed him.

(Let's go.) Damon said as he kissed me back.

I grabbed my bag and left with Damon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Elena's Pov**

We walked together to the grill. We sat at a table. "Hey Matt." I said.

"Hey, what can I get you?" matt said.

"Fries and a coke."

"same." Damon said.

"okay." He left.

"Look who's walking over here." Damon said,

"Hey Elena." Stefan said.

"Stefan." I said to him.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"No sorry Stefan. Not right now."

"Okay bye." He left.

Our food came; we ate and then paid for our food. We left the grill.

**Meanwhile with Stefan, Klaus and Elijah…**

**Stefan's Pov**

After I left Elena and Damon, I went towards Klaus and Elijah. "I think we should compel Damon into being with us. Also to help us to be with Elena." Elijah said.

"Okay." I agreed.

Klaus agreed as well.

"Let's go do it now." Klaus said.

"okay." I said.

We left our mansion.

Five minutes later, we were at the boarding house. We walked into the house and walked into the parlour. We saw Damon and Elena having a heated make-out session.

"Elijah grabs Elena. While Klaus compels Damon." I whispered. "Now."

Elijah grabbed Elena and she was struggling in his arms. "Sh..." he said to her.

Klaus had hold of Damon. "Damon don't look into his eyes." Elena said.

I walked toward Elena and Elijah and I grabbed her chin and said, "Shhh..." I said to her. "Elena very soon you will be ours."

"I will never be yours again." Elena said.

"You will be soon." Elijah whispered into her ear.

When Klaus was done compelling Damon, he came up to us and said, "goodbye my beloved. Till tomorrow." Klaus said.

We left the boarding house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Elena's Pov**

After Stefan, Klaus and Elijah left; I walk towards Damon and said, "Damon?"

"My beloved Elena." Damon said as walked towards me. He grabbed me and starts drag me somewhere.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to lock you up until tomorrow for the pageant."

I had remembered that I had vervain dart behind my back and I went to him as like I was going to hug him. I injected the vervain into him and ran out of the boarding house.

I went home. Then I saw Jeremy, Caroline, bonnie and Tyler there. "What's wrong?" bonnie asked as she saw me.

"Klaus, Stefan and Elijah." I had said.

"What happened?" Alaric asked as came into the room.

"So, I and Damon were at boarding house having heated make-out session and then Stefan, Klaus and Elijah comes in. Elijah grabs me as Klaus compels Damon while he holds me back. Stefan comes up me and says 'Elena very soon you will be ours.' I said, 'I will never be yours again.' Elijah whispers into my ear saying 'you will be soon.' Klaus finished compelling Damon and Damon said, 'goodbye my beloved. Till tomorrow.' They left. Damon started to pull me toward the basement to lock me up until tomorrow. Then I remembered that I had vervain dart in pocket and I injected into and ran."

"How much did you put into him?" Tyler asked.

"One dart full."

"He will be out for the whole night." Alaric said.

"Let's go to bed." Jeremy said.

Caroline, bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy followed me up the stairs.

**Meanwhile with Stefan, Klaus and Elijah…**

**Klaus Pov**

We finally have Damon on our side with us by tomorrow night after the party. Elena will be ours. "Tomorrow, Elena will be ours." Elijah said.

"yes." Stefan agreed.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"I don't know."

We all went to bed until the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Elena's Pov**

_May 13__th__ 2011_

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the pageant. But today is also the day that Klaus, Stefan, Elijah and now Damon will be coming after me. _

_But they don't know that I'm leaving to live with my Gran in Bon Temp, Louisiana. Its time I left here, I knew they will come after me._

I closed my diary and went downstairs where I saw Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler and bonnie were waiting for me. They had my dress. "Let's go." Jeremy said. We went to the car.

"Guys, I'm leaving." I said.

"What? Why?" bonnie and Caroline said.

"I'm leaving after the parade."

"Why?" Tyler said.

"I think you know."

"Klaus, Stefan, Damon and Elijah." Bonnie said.

"Yes, but I need bonnie to do a few things for me." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you see a spell for two rings?"

"For?"

"One to able to change my appearance and other to change my age. Also I need you to spell more rings like it for the others just in case."

"Okay, where are you going?"

"Bon Temp, Louisiana."

"Wait where Gran and Cousin Jason lives." Jeremy said.

"Yes! But I asked to change my name to Sookie Elena Stackhouse."

"Okay."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ten minutes later, were at the place where the pageant will be taking place. Bonnie, Caroline and I went upstairs where Caroline and I will get ready.

"Caroline gets your dress on." Bonnie said as I got into my blue dress.

She put on her green dress. After she had it on, Caroline curled my hair and bonnie was doing Caroline's hair.

Couple minutes later, we were already for the pageant. We got in line Caroline and I was last. Bonnie went downstairs to stand next to her boyfriend Jeremy.

After everyone was called it was time for Caroline, "Ms. Caroline Forbes escorted by Mr. Tyler Lockwood." Mrs. Lockwood said as Caroline went down. "And finally, Ms. Elena Gilbert escorted by Mr. Klaus smith."

I came down and saw Klaus in his outfit. When I got to the bottom, Klaus kissed my hand and then led me outside to the others. The song came on; we did our dance and then went inside for the results.

**Meanwhile with Stefan and Elijah…**

**Stefan's Pov**

Klaus and our Elena did well in the dance. Elijah and I made sure Elena would win. The results were in… "Our new pageant winner is… Ms. Elena Gilbert and our runner up Ms. Caroline Forbes." Mrs. Lockwood said.

Klaus took Elena up to the stage for her award.

"There will be a party tonight after the winner and runner up is done with their interview." Mrs. Lockwood said.

Elena left with Caroline. Leaving Klaus behind. "What is it?" I asked Klaus as he came up to us.

"Something is going to happen." He said.

We left until tonight.

**Back with Elena and Caroline…**

**Elena's Pov**

Caroline and I were walking out of the place. So we do our interview. Then we saw Katherine.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard you need some help to escape Klaus, Stefan, Damon and Elijah." She said.

"I need to get to Bon temp Louisiana."

"Don't worry. I'm planning to live there too."

"You are?"

"I want to protect you."

"Why?"

"They want me as well."

"Okay."

"Let's go." Caroline said.

We left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Elena's Pov**

Night-time! Time to party. Katherine, Caroline, bonnie and I were getting ready. I was wearing back and pink corset dress. Caroline was wearing black and blue corset dress. Bonnie was wearing black and green corset dress. Katherine was wearing the same as me. We did our make up and hair the same.

We left my home went to the party.

We finally got to the party. We saw Jeremy, Tyler, Uncle Charlie and Alaric. We walked toward them and said, "Hey, guys."

"Which one is which?" Uncle Charlie said.

"I'm Katherine." Katherine said.

"I'm Elena." I said.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Alaric asked.

"I'm here to protect Elena from Klaus, Elijah, Damon and Stefan."

"okay." Jeremy said.

"Come on Elena." Caroline said.

Caroline, bonnie, Katherine and I walked toward the outside of the party.

We walked outside for a drink. We saw Damon, Klaus, Elijah and Stefan there. We walked toward the table. The bartender asks us. "What can I get for you, ladies?"

"champagne." We all said.

He gave it to us.

"Thank you."

I took out a bottle out of my bag and put it in my drink.

"What is that?" bonnie asked.

"vervain." I said.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"So they don't bite me." We left the area.

**Meanwhile with the Cullens…**

**Edward's Pov**

I will have her. She will be mine. As I looked at 'Bella'. I said to my family, "I'm going to talk to her."

I walked towards her group.

"Hi Bella." I said to her.

"hi." She said.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"No."

"Okay bye." I left. _Guess she was never meant to be mine_.

**Meanwhile with Stefan, Klaus, Elijah and Damon…**

**Stefan's Pov**

_Wonder which one is my Elena? _I thought. When I saw two Elena's.

"Which one?" Klaus said.

"What?" Damon said.

"There are two Elena's." Elijah said.

"Let's go over there."

We walked over where the two Elena's are. Klaus grabbed Elena #1 and Damon grabbed the other.

We dragged them over to the woods.

"Where are you taking us?" Elena#1 said as we dragged them into the woods. We stopped.

"You will tell us. Who is who?" Klaus said.

I went to kiss Elena #1 and I kissed her. "This is Elena." I said.

"That means this is our Katherine and we can take them now." Damon said.

Elena started to struggle against Klaus.

"Give her to me." I said to Klaus. I took Elena.

We walked out of the woods with Elena and Katherine in our arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Elena Pov**

Stefan had a good hold on me as he dragged me somewhere with Klaus, Damon and Elijah. Klaus had Katherine with him. I said, "Stefan, please let us go."

"I'm sorry, my Elena. But we want the two of you as our mates" Stefan said.

Now, I saw where he was taking me. It was towards his car with Damon, Klaus, Elijah and Katherine in tow.

"what about my stuff?"

"I will get it for you."

I struggled against him, he tried to compel me but couldn't because of the vervain I have in my body. He thinks he can me.

"let her go." Tyler yelled as he came running toward us.

Alaric had his vervain dart gun pointed at them, ready to shoot at them. Stefan bit me and he got weak. Katherine got away from Klaus, then grabbed me and took me behind Alaric and bonnie.

They all went down… bonnie did a spell and then we left.

* * *

><p>When we got home, Katherine went upstairs and I followed her. "what are we going to do?" I asked.<p>

"we leave after the parade and we go to bon temp." Katherine said,

"ok."

Bonnie came into the room with my two ring and I saw an extra one.

"whats the extra ring for?" I asked bonnie.

"a daylight ring just in case you get turned into vampire." She said.

"okay." As I put on my appearance and age rings on. I put my daylight on as well.

"let's go to bed." Katherine said.

We all agreed, Katherine was sleeping in my room.

**Meanwhile with Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Elijah…**

**Damon Pov**

_I cant believe they escaped us._ I thought.

"what are you doing?" I asked my brother.

"going to get blood." Stefan said.

Klaus and his brother Elijah were walking for the door as well. I started to follow them for blood as well.

**Back with Elena…**

**Elena Pov**

Its finally morning, I went to my diary and started to write in it.

_May 15/2011_

_Dear diary,_

_ Today is the day, Katherine and I leave for Bon Temp. its not safe for us with them out there. Also today is the parade. Katherine is in it and she also going to help with my outfit. Its one of the ones she wore in 1864. oh Katherine is calling me. _

_Gotta go._

"coming Katherine!" I said as I closed my journal and put in my carry on and grabbed my bag and went to bathroom to grab my stuff for my hair.

I saw Katherine holding my dress.

"lets go." Katherine said.

We went to my car and left home.

* * *

><p>We finally got to the town hall, ms. Lockwood was waiting for us. "there you are miss. Gilbert." She said. "who is this?"<p>

"Katherine Pierce. She is helping into my outfit and she going on the float with me as one of my royal court." I said..

"of course."

We walked inside and into the room where all the girls were going to get ready. Katherine told me to put on the stuff (make up) before she could put on my corest.

"Elena, come get on your corest." Katherine said.

I walked toward her, she helps me into it. Walked me toward the mirror to get into my dress and to do my hair. She also put on the one of necklaces she had during that time.

I heard a knock at the door and it was Jeremy and bonnie. Bonnie was wearing Emily's outfit from 1864 and Jeremy was wearing something from jonathan gilberts. I helped Katherine into her outfit and did her hair and make-up.

We left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 15**

**Elena Pov**

When we got outside, Katherine and I went to float and we saw Klaus and Elijah waiting for us. We walked up to them.

"." Elijah said as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you my lord." She said politely and curtsy.

"Ms. Elena." Klaus said as he kissed my hand as well.

I did the same as Katherine and said, "Thank you my lord."

They helped us onto the float. Katherine was standing next to me. Tyler and Caroline came on. We gave them afraid look after Klaus and Elijah but their arms around us. The parade had started.

**(Skipping over the parade)**

After an hour it was over. We got off the float and went back to city hall. Katherine, Caroline, bonnie and I walked into the room. I decided to say, "We all have to leave."

"What?" Caroline and bonnie said.

"None of my friends are safe here."

"Okay. Do the boys know?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I texted Jeremy and he told them."

"Wait what about our stuff." Bonnie asked.

"Already packed." Katherine said.

"Let's leave."

We left the city hall and started to the car. The boys were close to there.

"Boys. Lets go." Bonnie said.

We were about to get to the cars, when we were stopped…

**Stefan Pov**

They were about to leave. We stopped them. "Where are you going" I asked as I walked towards Elena.

"home." Elena said.

"Everyone?" Klaus said.

"yeah." Katherine said.

We knew they were lying.

I grabbed Elena and Jeremy, Klaus grabbed Katherine and Tyler, Elijah grabbed Caroline and Bonnie and finally my brother grabbed Alaric.

"What is all of this?" I asked my Elena as I saw the rings.

"I'm not going to tell you." My Elena said.

We pulled them toward their cars. I tied Elena's and Jeremy's hands behind their backs. Klaus put Vervain chains on Katherine and he put wolfsbane chains on Tyler. Elijah put Vervain chains on Caroline and tied Bonnie's hand behind her back. My brother tied Alaric's hands behind his back.

I grabbed Elena keys from her back pocket. I put Elena in the passenger seat and Jeremy in the back seat of the car. Before I got in I help put the other people in the cars.

In Caroline's car, Caroline was in the front and bonnie in the back. In Tyler's truck it was Katherine in the front and Tyler in back. I got into Elena's car we drove away from city hall.

Couple minutes later, we were at the place where Klaus, Elijah, Damon and I will rule over the vampire world with Katherine and Elena at our sides. We took them out of the cars and into the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Elena Pov**

We were dragged into the castle by Klaus, Elijah, Damon and Stefan. We were walked into a room with six thrones.

"What are those for?" I asked. I was scared…

"For us, my Elena." Stefan said.

"What?"

"Myself, Elijah, Stefan and Damon with you and Katherine at our sides will rule the vampire world together." Klaus said.

Stefan dragged me toward one of the thrones. He sat me on one, and then he sat next to me in another thrown. Damon sat on the other side of me. So they keep hold of me.

"What room should we put them in?" Damon asked.

"Put them together in the basement." Stefan said.

I was pulled off the thrown. My friends and I were pulled towards the basement door. Down the stairs we went then we got to a room. They put us in there and locked the door.

They left.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Pov<strong>

We left them in the room with door locked. We knew they would escape with Bonnie's magic. If they escaped we will know.

"Guys. Are u sure tomorrow is the right time to make them ours?" I asked.

"yeah." Klaus said.

"Okay."

We sat down and talked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short Chapter!<strong>


End file.
